


Worth the Explosion

by GStarshine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, Lack of Communication, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:05:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GStarshine/pseuds/GStarshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one person the Death Eaters could admit to fearing as much as their Lord it was his consort. Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, their Lords equal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Explosion

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I was struggling with a bit of writers block and this helped me through it. Hope you like it!

It was safe to say that every Death Eater had a healthy fear of their Lord and his power. It pulsed around them like a nest of snakes when they were in his presence, alluring and hypnotic but able to strike at you at the slightest offense.

 

However if there was one person the Death Eaters could admit to fearing as much as their Lord it was his consort. Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, their Lords equal. Now Harry didn't overly enjoy throwing the Cruciatus like their lord nor was he fond of simply Avada Kedavraing the life out of people who made him angry. It actually took a lot for Harry to lose him temper enough to do anything beyond giving out an oral beat down and subjecting the object of his annoyance to public humiliation.

 

No when the Death Eaters were most frighten of Harry was when he was angry at their Lord. Not simply because he was allowed to show his anger at the Dark Wizard without reprimand, though that was scary enough.

 

The Death Eaters were scared because Harry’s anger made their Lord react.

 

Lord Voldemort showed very little emotion to them beyond being pleased and displeased; he was known for being completely indifferent to the emotions coming at him or things happening around him. However if Harry was angry at him and they were in public when Harry made it known, the Dark Lord would become very expressive. His eyes would widen or he would begin to fidget or he might even gulp. Voldemort’s blank mask of indifference just broke when in the presence of the younger wizard’s ire.

 

This being said, the Death Eaters worked to keep Harry happy with their Lord. Lucius making sure to remind the Dark Lord of anniversaries and such. Barty, Harry’s favorite Death Eater, bringing things to the manor that their Lord could gift to Harry. And Bellatrix on one memorable occasion, suggesting that Lord Voldemort bring Harry the heads and hearts of his muggle relations.

 

It worked most of the time (the completion of Bellatrix’s idea had gotten the Dark Lord a very hot thank you from his consort); however their Lord, being used to never having any word or action questioned, still messed up at times. He would say something particularly insensitive or he would ignore a reminder from Lucius. Or sometimes, like now, he would plan something and get so involved in it that he would ignore his young consort.

 

Seeing the behavior over the last two weeks the Death Eaters were expecting Harry’s blow up at any moment. They all knew that Harry had not seen nor heard from Voldemort in a whole week and the week before that they had only fleeting contact. The Death Eaters had several ideas as to the end goal to the missions he had been sending them out on recently and knew Harry would be pleased, if he didn’t explode over the perceived abandonment first.

 

And explode he did, on day nine of being completely cut off from Voldemort. The Dark Lord had called a full meeting that morning so the Death Eaters were all standing in ranks in the makeshift throne room of the manor. Voldemort was pacing in front of them, hissing under his breath, completely ignoring them at the moment. Finally he stopped and looked out over them, “I’m sure you are all wondering what we have been doing late…..”

 

The doors to the throne room slammed open and the feel of Harry’s burning cold magic swept over them, they all fell to their knees in fear and reverence. “TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE!!!” the entire room shivered, long having learned to fear their Lords full real name as much as his self-given title as it was only used at times like this.

 

Voldemort spun toward the door to see Harry standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest, his hair wild, and his Avada eyes shimmering with suppressed power. His guards, the Lestrange brothers, were behind him bent over and panting like them had just ran a mile. “Harry!” the Dark Lord exclaimed, happy at seeing his consort but at the moment unsure why his young lover was angry.

 

“What the hell are you playing at?!” Harry hissed furiously. Voldemort blinked and looked uncertain. Harry narrowed his eyes at the expression and looked at Death Eaters currently on their knees, “Get out.” The lower ranks scurried from the room immediately, ignoring the light protest from their lord. Harry turned his gaze to the inner circle, he eyed their stances and their uneasy expressions, “Remain at your own risk.” He hissed. Pettigrew scurried out at that and Harry rolled his eyes, “Useless rat.”

 

“Harry what’s wrong?” Voldemort asked, his red eyes darting over to the Lestrange brothers before going back to Harry.

 

Harry glared at him, “Drop your glamour Tom.” He bit out. The Dark Lord went from fearsome snake hybrid to tall, well-muscled, black-haired 30-something in an instant. “What the hell are you playing at?!” Harry snapped again. Tom opened his mouth to ask what he meant but Harry ploughed right ahead, “You start leaving me alone more a couple weeks ago and I assume that you have some big raid coming up. Then I don’t see scale nor fang from you for an entire week and I think, maybe your taking over a small country so you can’t be here this week. Then this morning, when I wanted to come see you before your little impromptu meeting and I was told by Rabastan that you ordered them to keep me away from you! So what the hell are you playing at Riddle?!” Harry ended on a shout.

 

The inner circle looked surprised at that, “My Lord you didn’t….” Lucius started.

 

“I guess you didn’t know about this then!” Harry snapped at the group, “Good, you won’t be punished for helping him!” he turned back to Tom who was looking stunned, “You want to break up with me then you do it to my fucking face Tom! We talked about that!”

 

Tom shook himself at the words ‘break up with me’, “No!” Harry glared at him and he held up his hands, “No I don’t want to break up! That’s…..it’s not…..damn. This wasn’t how this was supposed to go.”

 

Harry narrowed his eyes, “Start talking Tom or I will apparate out of here and never come back.” He growled.

 

Tom looked stricken and in three large steps he took Harry into his arms. Locking his arms in place around the smaller wizards hips so he couldn’t go anywhere. “I was planning something but it wasn’t a raid or the takeover of another nation. It was supposed to be a surprise and I knew I would say something if I saw you.” He said quickly.

 

“You scared me half to death for a surprise?” Harry hissed icily, his eyes flashing and his magic shoving at Tom’s as it tried to wrap around him.

 

Tom winced, “I didn’t mean to scare you and I didn’t mean for you to think I was breaking our relationship off.” The younger wizard’s glare never wavered.

 

“My Lord.” Bellatrix said uneasily, Tom looked to her but her manic eyes were fixed on Harry, “Please. It’s worth it, he tried to make it special.”

 

Harry looked to Bellatrix, considering her plea. Finally he huffed, “Alright then.” He looked up at Tom, “You owe me a work free week.” he tried to get free of Tom’s arms but he just held Harry tight.

 

“I can tell you now.” Tom said firmly, “I was going to inform the Death Eaters beforehand but the important ones are here and they seem to have figured it out.”

 

Severus snorted, “You were not being subtle my Lord.”

 

Tom shot the potions master a look before turning back to Harry, “And if this goes well I promise an already planned out month with no work.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes, “Don’t make promises you can’t keep Tom.”

 

“I already made provisions for it, ask Lucius.” Tom said.

 

Harry looked to the Malfoy in the room with a raised eyebrow, Lucius nodded, “My Lord created plans and backup plans for an entire month. I and the rest of the inner circle are to take charge during it.”

 

“See?” Tom asked, looking pleadingly down at Harry.

 

“Yes I see.” Harry said, giving Tom a lopsided smile, his magic finally settling and his eyes returning to normal. “Now are you going to show me the surprise that took you from me for almost two weeks?”

 

Tom nodded and released Harry so he could go down on one knee before the younger. Harry froze and the inner circle drew together in anticipation. “Harry. When you came to join me two years ago I never thought it would work. After all, you were raised by muggles and then by the light. But you proved me wrong. You are deliciously dark. The Cruciatus you cast is ice cold and you managed to cast the Killing Curse on your first try. I was so happy when you agreed to start a relationship. The first time you told me you loved me was right after killing a spy in our ranks that attacked me and I knew I never wanted to lose you.” Tom smiled up at Harry who was smiling now, “I love you Harry. I can’t imagine life without you anymore and I don’t want to. I know everyone calls you my consort but I want to make it official.” He cast a wandless accio, drawing a small box from the arm of his throne to him. “So Harry Potter, will you marry me?” he opened the box to reveal the shimmering ring within.

 

Harry was fighting tears now, “Yes!” the inner circle cheered and Tom surged to his feet to gather Harry into his arms. Harry clung to his new fiancé as he was kissed passionately, Tom took Harry’s hand and slid the ring onto his finger without breaking their kiss. When they finally pulled apart, both breathing hard, they were greeted by the congratulations of all of the inner circle. Tom didn’t let Harry go once in the midst of it.

 

“Shall we tell the rest of the Death Eaters?” Tom asked with a smirk.

 

Harry laughed, “Sure.” He laughed as Tom picked him up in a princess carry and walked toward his throne. “Back to your places.” He ordered the inner circle as he sat on his throne with Harry in his lap.

 

The inner circle all took their places at the front of the room except for Severus who Tom beckoned forward, “Would you like to call them back in Harry?” he murmured in the boys ear, “You threw them out after all.”

 

“Of course.” Harry said happily, he pulled his wand as Severus slid his sleeve up to reveal his mark. Harry pressed his wand tip to the mark and said ***Morsmordre*** He smiled, ignoring Severus’s vocal grimace as the snake moved through the skull and transmitted his message to the other marks. He drew his wand back and smiled up at Snape, “Thank you Severus.” The potions master bowed and went back to his place as the doors opened and the black clad figures filed back in.

 

Harry ignored the activity and turned slightly in Tom’s lap to kiss him again, the Dark Lord had thrown back up his Voldemort glamour but Harry didn’t care. They had had fun exploring the limits of the deep glamour, especially Voldemort’s forked tongue. ***I’m so glad you said yes.*** Voldemort hissed into Harry’s mouth.

 

 ***I’m glad you asked so I could say it.*** Harry hummed into his mouth. He let out a soft moan as the slightly clawed fingers trailed through his unruly hair.

 

Voldemort chuckled, ***You’d let me take you here in front of the Death Eaters wouldn’t you Harry.***

***Fuck yes Tom.*** Harry moaned as the older wizard dipped down to latch his teeth gently around the younger’s throat. ***How many do you think would orgasm at the sight?*** Harry asked with breathy amusement.

 

Voldemort smirked, which looked disturbing with no lips and ashen skin, and opened his eyes to watch his followers as he traced his forked tongue up Harry’s throat making the younger hum and several Death Eaters to moan. ***Quite a bit it seems.*** he drew Harry into another kiss, ***Let’s make the announcement so I can take you to bed.*** He growled.

 

 ***Quickly.*** Harry urged, pressing his hand subtly against Voldemort’s hard cock.

 

Voldemort cleared his throat making the room go silent and everyone drop to their knees, “Rise.” The Death Eater’s did easily. “I’m sure you’ve all been wondering what we’ve been doing lately. It was to surprise Harry with a proper proposal.” Excited whispers rippled through the ranks, “However because of earlier the proposal didn’t go as planned, however Harry did agree to marry me.”

 

The room erupted in cheers and Voldemort couldn’t find it in himself to reprimand them for their undignified display as he was kissed again. Harry ran his hands down Voldemort’s cheeks and pushed him back gently so he could stared into the deep red eyes, ***I love you Tom.***

 

The red eyes sparkled, the link to the real man beneath the glamour, ***I love you too Harry.***

**Author's Note:**

> 'scale nor fang', get it? Cause he's a snake! lol
> 
> The author is sleep deprived. Sorry.


End file.
